


Training

by God0fYonder



Category: Yonderland
Genre: Bounty Hunter, OCs - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: Dissectus is helping to train a young bounty hunter as she works her way up through the ranks of evil. But the mention of a new recruit makes her slip up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Training

In the middle of a dark hall, lit by the dimming light of torches stood two people. One was a man called dissectus, he stood with a sword in hand. Opposite him was a woman in a black jumpsuit and wearing a black mask.   
She pulled her sword out behind her back. 

They lunged at each other with swords clanking against each other. “I see your form has improved” dissectus smirked “I see your lessons with Voltari have really paid off”. He lunges at her but she deflected his blade with ease.

“Got to get in shape, if I pass this year I’ll be able to move on to my final year and become a overlord hopefully” she laughed. They twisted and twirled their swords like ribbons, trying to see who’s blood they’ll spill first. 

“Speaking of final year” Dissectus said whilst focusing on the duel “I’ve heard her eminence has will be attending the new recruitment ceremony for the first years”.

“Oh yeh” she laughed “anyone I know off?”. She slid out of the way of his blade.

“I’m not sure there’s a new boy I think you might know off he’s called James...”

She interrupted him with an attack “I’m sorry James... James who?”

“I don’t know but I was at his induction he’s a weak and irresponsible lad I say no experience in the business of war” he laughs “ I say he’ll be running home crying after a week”

She froze for a sec allowing Dissectus to flip her onto the floor “James.... I never thought I’d hear that name again what’s the scamp getting himself into” she thought as she fell

He had his sword to her neck which was exposed under her mask. “You’re good Liv” he chuckled “but I see you have more to learn in order to pass”.

He leans out his hand and helps her up. “I’ll go get changed I’ll meet you later”


End file.
